Iron Butterfly
by Sassy-Tabris
Summary: Supernatural AU: Sam has a twin named Gwen, who is technically the youngest. In all reality she's about one hundred percent done with her brothers big brother complex and their guilt whoring. Basically just a bunch of episode rewrites with no exact order of which episodes I make into a bunch of chapters.


LAWRENCE KANSAS, 22 YEARS AGO

"C'mon, lets say goodnight to your brother." Mary cooed, pushing her four year old son in front of her as they entered the nursery. Dean flashed her a big toothed smile, hopping over to the crib and standing on top of the toy-box in front of it, staring down at his wiggling little brother with a soft smile.

"Goodnight Sammy." He chirped, the same statement being repeated by his mother as she bent over and kissed the baby on his forehead. Dean looked over at his mother, tugging briefly on her sleeve. "Mommy, where's Gwen?" Mary chuckled, running her hand lightly through her eldest sons hair.

"Your Daddy's trying to get her to calm down, honey." She sighed, gently moving her hand to caress her infants head. Gwen was... a loud child. The poor baby almost never slept, and even for a kid that was six months old she was very vocal. Meanwhile, Sam was practically mute in comparison. He only cried for attention or when he felt sick. Her thoughts were interrupted by Deans excited squeal, turning to see him hug her rather exhausted husbands legs.

"Hey, kiddo." John smiled, grudgingly using a hand to ruffle Deans hair. In his right arm he was cradling a whimpering little girl, who kept reaching for and pulling at her fathers nose. She was just as fussy as she always was. Dean stood up on his tip-toes, struggling to see his little sister. John smiled, kneeling and allowing his oldest son to gently grab onto one of Gwen's flailing hands. "You think they're old enough to catch a football yet?"

"No!" Dean giggled, sticking his tongue out playfully at his father. John chuckled, kissing his sons forehead lightly.

"Yeah, I thought so." John stood up, giving his wife a tired smile. "You tucking him in tonight?" Mary nodded, kissing his cheek and picking Dean up.

"Don't worry honey, I've got him." She said, hugging her eldest son tightly as she began to walk down the hallway to his room, humming one of the Kansas songs she listened to all the time softly as she did so. John glanced back into the nursery, switching off the light and earning him another whimper from Gwen.

"Sweet dreams, Sam."

Mary groaned, slowly raising her head from her pillow. 12:24 AM. The lights around her flickered briefly, though she was more concerned with the wailing of the baby monitor next to her head. She huffed, forcing herself to stand up and abandon the room to check on her kids... Though in her sleep-educed state she didn't seem to notice the faint smell of sulfur that was spreading through the house or that the monitor's button was in the 'off' position.

She peeked through the door of the nursery, seeing the figure of a man hovering over Sams crib. Mary rubbed her eyes.

"Is he hungry?" She murmured, wondering briefly if John had actually managed to get Gwen to sleep for once. The silhouette turned his head slightly, shushing her. "All right." Mary huffed, turning to go head back to her bedroom before noticing the light by the stairs was flickering. She frowned in her exhausted state, shuffling down the hall and taping the light until it stopped... it was then, however, that she noticed even more flickering light and noise at the bottom of the stairs. Mary's frown deepened, and she reluctantly edged herself down the stairs. A few steps from the bottom she leaned over the railing, eyes narrowed against the harsh light of the tv. John was seated in the recliner, Gwen curled up in one of his arms and seeming to be sleeping peacefully despite the noise from the television and Johns snoring. Mary's eyes widened in realization, immediately racing up the stairs back to the Nursery.

"Sammy!" She gasped out, sliding into the room and facing the person that seemed to be a threat to her child. Immediately the flash of yellow where the mans eyes should be made her own widen. "...You!"

A scream rang throughout the house not more then a minute later. John sat up quickly, causing Gwen to be jolted from her sleep and begin crying. He shushed her, reluctantly putting her down in the jumper seat they had out in the living room before rushing up the stairs.

"Mary!" He shouted, quickly sliding into the nursery just as his wife had not but a few precious moments before. Oddly enough... it was calm. Silent. Nothing seemed out of place. He looked around in confusion, forcing himself to calm down. Maybe he was just hearing things... John sighed lightly, moving over to Sams crib and running a hand along the back of the infants head.

"You okay, Sammy?" He asked softly, smiling down at his infant son. Everything was fine, he thought, it was just a nightmare. You got all worked up for nothing. John was pulled by his thoughts by a sudden drop, something dark splashed onto Sams sheets. He frowned, absentmindedly touching it. The splotch was wet... and seconds later to more splatters fell down onto his hand. John looked up, eyes immediately widening. Mary was attacked the the ceiling, her eyes wide and the midsection of her nightgown soaked with blood. John collapsed in surprise.

"**NO! MARY!**" John screamed, and barely a second later his wife burst into flame.


End file.
